warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellgates
The Gates of Fire are a pair of relatively small warp rifts in the Segmentum Solar. They are however within 2000 light years of Holy Terra rendering them an acute threat to the safety of the Imperium. Chaos Powers of Ashaklun If you look steadily into the vortex of the Ashaklun Gate, which by the way is not at all advisable, you may catch a glimpse of the deceptively beautiful peacock hued surface of Ruhk, dominion of Xeraz the Exquisite. The roseate aura of warp-energies surrounding the gate enfold numerous systems tainted by Chaos Xeraz the Exquisite Daemon Prince of Slaanesh and the dominant Chaos power in the Sector. The pursuit of power is his greatest pleasure - not that he doesn't have plenty of lesser ones. Xeraz's great height and his honor guard made up of warband from the Emperor's Children strongly suggests that he was originally a Space Marine of that Traitor Legion. The upper part of his body is sleek and beautiful and richly adorned with gold. The lower half consists of a pair of mighty bull's legs also draped with chains and studded with piercings. Kyrkee Daemon Princess of Tzeentch. Kyrkee holds the post of chief councillor - and sometime consort - to Xeraz. Their relationship is a constant struggle for dominance using cunning, sensuality and violence - sometimes all at once - which they both seem to thoroughly enjoy. Kyrkee is incredibly ancient predating the Imperium by thirty odd millenia and was once worshipped as a minor goddess of sorcery on primitive Earth. Her face and bust are still those of a beautiful woman but who - other than Xeraz - knows what she is hiding under those abundant feathered robes of hers. Chaos Warbands The Exquisite Guard Followers of Slaanesh their colors and heraldry makes it clear they derive from the Traitor Emperor's Children Legion. Xeraz was formerly their Champion. Wolves of Gore A warband of the Black Legion and so dedicatd to Chaos undivided. Lodge of the Black Moon Another warband of the Black Legion and followers of Chaos undivided. The Hidden Followers of Tzeentch the origins of the Hidden are - well - hidden. They are expert infiltrators apparently able to turn invisible at will and possibly even change shape. It has been suggested that they in fact have no physical bodies at all but are merely will and warp-energy. The Warlocks Unchained Tzeentch The Carrion Crows Tzeentch Category:Places Category:Kadjah Thoris Chaos Powers of Nebroel The alternating fires of a sickly green or orange-red pulsing from this gate indicates the presence of two Daemon worlds within it: The Nurgleite world of Lazar and Kaleel which belongs to followers of Khorne. The Grossmutter Daemon Princess of Nurgle, mistress of Lazar. The Grossmutter's skin is pallid where it isn' t inflamed, her eyes watery blue and her kindly smile shows a mouthfull of rotted teeth. Lakkesh Daemon Princess of Khorne, governor of Kaleel. Lakkesh is a blue skinned female creature with three red eyes. Multiple arms, usually waving weapons, are constantly sprouting from her trunk and being re-absorbed. She adorns herself with skulls and bones and her disordered mass of hair is stained and matted with blood. Chaos Bands The Green Death Nurgle The Piebald Purge Nurgle The Arms of Lakkesh Khorne The Fire Reavers Khorne The Brazen Bulls Khorne Silver Vengeance Khorne Galleries 40k, Chaos, The Grossmutter.jpg|The Kindly Grossmutter 40k, Chaos, Lakkesh.jpg|Lakkesh, down to a mere two arms - temporarily. 40k, Chaos, Xeraz.jpg|Xeraz in his Throes 40k, Chaos, Kyrkee.jpg|Kyrkee the cunning sorceress Chaos Slaanesh Marine.jpg|Colors of the Exquisite Guard Chaos United Marine2.jpg|Colors of the Lodge of the Black Moon Chaos United Marine1.jpg|Colors of the Wolves of Gore Chaos Tzeentch Marine3.jpg|Colors of The Hidden Chaos Tzeentch Marine2.jpg|Colors of the Warlocks Unchained Chaos Tzeentch Marine1.jpg|Colors of the Carrion Crows Chaos Nurgle Marine.jpg|Colors of the Green Death Chaos Nurgle Marine2.jpg|Colors of the Piebald Plague Chaos Khorne Marine3.jpg|Colors of the Arms of Lakkesh Chaos Khorne Marine.jpg|Colors of the Fire Reavers Chaos Khorne Marine2.jpg|Colors of the Brazen Bulls Chaos Undivided Marine3.jpg|Colors of the Silver Vengeance Category:Places Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Sector Occident Prime